Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many positioning systems exist that help determine a position of a device. One of the most commonly used positioning systems is the Global Positioning System (GPS), which is maintained by the United States government. The GPS is a satellite-based system that provides positioning information to ground-based receivers located throughout the world. The GPS include a fleet of thirty-two atomic clock satellites. Each satellite orbits the earth and broadcasts a signal containing satellite-positioning data for the respective satellite. A given receiver then receives signals from different satellites, and processes the collective satellite-positioning data contained therein to determine the receiver's position. However, for a variety of reasons, the receiver may be unable to receive one or more of these signals, or it may receive signals that have been distorted. As a result, receivers are often unable to accurately determine their position. Accordingly, improved positioning systems are desired.